stay out of my love life
by bunny - kenny and butters
Summary: kyle is going going on A trip with his girlfriend bebe until Wendy ruins it .stan and wendy break up becuse kyleyells at wendy so stan tells kyle that they can't be friends anwhile kyle meet stan's and kenny's sistersannabel and kaylnn.kyle and annabel start dateing , kyle asked annabell if she want to go to the dance . kyle walks her home then him and kenny go missing.
1. Chapter 1

i pick up my phone and dial Stan's number . I put the phone to my ear and wait for him to answer . he finally picks up i hear wendy in the back round . of course he with wendy that all he been doing lately . It been week since me and Stan hung out and i'm leaving next week with my girlfriend bebe to summer camp for 5 and a half weeks . 5 and a half weeks with out seeing my super best friend I don't think ill last that long with out him .

"hello " I smile at the fact that Stan's voice sounds like he just woke up

" hey Stan " i was still smiling . I love to hear Stan's voice his voice sounds sexy .

" hey dude what up " he said I could here him tell wendy something then laugh

" we need to meet up soon " I said . my smile disapers .

"Is everything ok Kyle "he asked me .

I didn't know what to tell him . I mean I'm leaving for 5 and a half week. Me and stan can't go a day with out seeing eachother or that how it was when we were 8. Now were 17 years old and we hardly hang out anymore .

" Ya I just need to talk to you as soon as possible " he didn't say anything .

I open my mouth to say something but then I hear my mom calling me from down stairs

"Kyle honey bebe is here "my mom said . my smile was back .

" Ok let here in " I yell back down stairs '

" ok Bubba " she hasn't called me that since I was a 8 or 9 . I don't mind her calling me that. It just that she hasn't called me that in forever

" Kyle ?" I hear Stan's voice though the phone

" ya ?" I said though the phone I could here Wendy laughing in the back round

" when do you want to meet up and were ? " he asked .

I didn't say anything .i just sat there thinking

" what about Mick's Bowling alley ? " I ask.

" ya sure " his voice didn't sound like he just woke up it sounded sad now .

When me and Stan were kids we would go and hang out there. But when Stan manager wants him to play guitar hero with Jarvis me and stan stoped talking for a while . I played guitar hero at Mick's Bowling alley .I got to play for free and got free drinks.

" or we can meet somewhere else " I said . Then here a knock on my door

" no that fine " he said . " Ill talk to you later okay "

My voice breaks . he was going to go be with Wendy I know it

" Okay" I said then hangs up

I open the door and see bebe there with a big smile on her face

I smile back and kiss her on the lips

"Hey babe " she said and walk in my room . I close the door and look at her

"Hey " she was still smiling . I smile back and hug her. "So what are you doing here" I ask.

"Just wanted to see you "she smiles and kisses me

" awe did you miss me " I said laughing

She hit my arm and looks at me. Her eyes were locked on mine.

" yes a lot " she said as we fall on the bed

" so are you ready for the trip and the last day of school " I jump up and start dancing . We both laugh then lay on the bed

" ya . it just I'm going to miss Wendy and the girls . But other then that ya "she said a tear falls down her face

Miss Wendy. Who would miss Wendy other then Stan . I mean I know Wendy is Stan's girlfriend but she just so … needy and get jealous if Stan is talking to another girl or when he talking to me . She always finds a way to take Stan way from me.

"It not like were leaving for good "I said I look at her. She was looking out the window.

I walk next to her and look out the window and see Wendy and Stan holding hands and walking to my house.

Why did he bring her? He knows I don't like her I never did like Wendy even before her and Stan started dating

I hear my mom open the door. I could hear her talking to Stan

" oh hi Stan. Kyle is upstairs with bebe "she said then tells them to come in

" I told you bebe was here" Wendy said . I hear them comeing up stairs to my room.

I hear a knock on my door. I run and open. I open the door and see Stan and Wendy holding hands and smiling .

I smile back and bebe grabs my hand. I look at her and smile.

" you and kyle are still together I thought you liked Clyde ?" she look at bebe then at me " you and Clyde would look much better "

My face was burning with anger. I look at bebe. She looked down .

I hear someone coming up stairs. I wonder who this can be. I see clyde walk in and looked at bebe then at wendy

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HER "I yell and look at Wendy

"Nothing " she said . She walk to bebe then pulls her way

Bebe and wendy :

"You and Clyde would look way better then you and Kyle " Wendy whispered

"I love Kyle Wendy not Clyde " I whisper back

" Kyle doesn't love you he loves red " Wendy said looking at me

" what ?" I said . my eyes fall to the ground

" ya . they been hanging out " she pulls out a picture of them kissing . my heart drops ." Kyle wouldn't cheat on me "

She pulls out another photo or Kyle and red. Tears were rolling down my eyes. Then Wendy shows me another photo Kyle was on his knee like he was asking red to marry him. My heart sinks. I can't believe it. Tears were falling down my face I grab my stuff and run out the room crying

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER WENDY " kyle said as he grabs the photos out of my hands

" she needed to know " i look at kyle . he was pissed

" KNOW WHAT ? THAT ME AND RED USE TO DATE " he yelled

"Use to date " the words came out slow . I could fell my face getting red

"YES WENDY. ME AND RED USE TO DATE. "He said and turned way from me

" I though you were cheating on her .. I... I'm so sorry "Kyle back was turned looking at Stan

"Next time stay out of my love life Okay "he said and run after bebe

We all just stood there with are mouth dropped . After a while we all leave . I look at stan and then at the ground . he was mad and I know he didn't want to hear what I have to say so I stood quit the whole way home .


	2. Chapter 2

**kyle ** (**pov **)

My phone rings it was a text from stan that said :

**" ****Meet me at Mick's Bowling alley as soon as possible "**

My heart starts to racing. I had a bad felling about this .

I reply back and say :

**"****I'm free right now. Want to meet now? "**

I waited for a reply finally he texts back and said :

**" ****ya see it in 15 min " **

And with that I run down stairs. My mom tried to tell me something but I run past her . I run all the way to Mick's Bowling alley. I find stan playing play guitar hero . I walk over to him and sit next to him

" ky we need to talk " he said he looks at me

"What is it Stan "I said. My heart was racing more then it was before

"Kyle. I don't think we should be friends anymore "he said looking away.

"WHAT WHY "there was a pain in my chest. I bite my tong to hold back my tears.

"Wendy broke up with me because you yelled at her "he said "I love Wendy. Even if she needy "

My heart sinked. I was hurting I didn't want to go on . I lost my girlfriend and now my super best friend. Great

"I... I should get going "I said walking to the door.

"Kyle! "He said. I turn around and look at him. Tears were rolling down my face

"What?" I said. I looking down at the ground

"I..i'm sorry " he said and tries to hug me. I turn away from and runs off. I run as fast as my feet could take me.

I landed up In Kenny's yard .he was outside, I'm guessing his parents are fighting AGAIN. There always fighting.

Kenny runs to me and Asked" if I was ok "

"No" I spit out. "Stan said that he doesn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"WHAT WHY? " He freaked out. He even knows me and Stan can't stay away. For some reason when someone was looking for Stan you'll find him next to me.

" Wendy broke up with him because I yelled at her " I was crying more . I hate to drop this all on Kenny but I can trust him .

" so he said he doesn't want to be your friend anymore " he said he know that answer already and he didn't want to hear it.

" yes " Kenny pulls me close and comfort me . just then I hear a familiar voice

"Hey what wrong with the Jew "i wasn't in the mood to deal with him

"CARTMAN SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OK. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD " I yell .I was pissed hurt and mad. I was taking all my anger out on Cartman .I know it was wrong to take it out on him but it made me fell a little better and plus he deserves this

"Okay. Okay "he sites down next to me "what wrong "

"Stan said he didn't want to be my friend anymore. Just because Wendy broke up with him because I yelled at her " I mange to choke out the words .

"What an asshole "he said. I couldn't help but smile.

Kenny hit Cartman to tell him to look at me. Cartman looked down and see me smiling.

"Come on "Kenny said standing up

"Were are we going? " I ask then get up.

"For a walk "I look at Cartman and ask if he wants to come. He looks at me and shakes his head

"Ok. See you Cartman "

"Bye see at school "

Me and Kenny start walking. I my eyes were blurry I couldn't see were I was going .

"Were are we going "I ask Kenny. He looks at me

"Right here "I my eyes were still blurry but I look at the sigh that reads stark's pond. I smile

We sit down and look at the pond. I look at Kenny are eyes lock on each others

"Thanks for make being there for me. I really needed that "I said. Kenny smiles and I smile back

" your welcome Kenny leans in and so do I are lips touch .

What was I doing? I'm kissing Kenny. I mean it not all that bad but me and Kenny. Kenny breaks the kiss then looks at me . I hold his face and pull him close. After a minute I break the kiss and look at him

"Dose mean were …" I said still looking at Kenny

"Dating. "He said still looking at me "if you want to "

"Yes "I smile. I don't want to loose Kenny but if I do I do

At school :

Me and Kenny walk in hands lockers . everyone stoped what they were doing and looked at us . I see cartman run over to us

"YOU TWO ARE HOLDING HANDS "he yelled

"I know "I said and looked at Kenny .

"You are ..?" Cartman asked .

"Dating. Ya "Kenny said and looked at me

"Wow what happen on that walk you took?" he asked

"Oh nothing much. Me and Kyle just hit it off I guess "he laughs

"We need to get to class or Mr. g is going to kill us" Kenny said. Me and Cartman nod and starting walking to class

"Kyle "I hear a voice behind me "I look back to see bebe standing there

"Hey bebe "I said. We haven't talked since Wendy broke us up

"Can we talk "her voice breaks. I look at Kenny and Cartman. They nod and walked in to class

We start walking. We were quit for a few minute then started talking

"Kyle I miss you. I miss kissing you. I miss hugging you. I miss us "she said. Tears were falling down her face .I pull her close and hug her.

"I miss all that to "I said and look down at her.

"You do "she said and looks up at me.

"Yes "are eyes were locked on each other. She leans in and kisses me.

She pulls away quickly and starts crying more

"I'm sorry "she said looking at the ground

"It ok "I said holding her face in me hands and kissed her.

She smiles and grabs my hand we were late we walk in to class holding hands. The whole class was looking at us. I look at Kenny and see the hurt in his eyes. I look down the walks to my seat.

"Kyle "I look back. To see Kenny sitting right behind me

"Kenny I can explain "I said turning all the way around

"I don't want to hear it Kyle. I just want you to leave me alone "he said. My heart broke

"Kenny please just listen "I said and pull Kenny to sit back down

"I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN KYLE "he said yelling at me in front of everyone. The whole class looked at me.

"You okay Jew-boy "Cartman said.

I look at Kenny. That was a bad idea he punches me in the face

"Dude what the fuck "Cartman said looking at me. I was on the floor crying. I hate being so god damn sensitive.

"KENNY GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW "Mr. G yelled and pointed to the door

Mr. G and Cartman help me up. I had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Take him to the nurse "Mr. g said.

"Okay "he said and puts his arms around me

"Cartman "bebe said giving him the nicest smile she can "ill take him

Oh great now I have to explain what happened and why

"No I got it "he said starts to walk again

I try to speak but nothing came out. I try again and something comes out

"I'll talk to at lunch. Ok "I said.

I looked at Stan he was looking at me. I know he saying this is his fault but it not. It my fault.

At lunch

The nurse said I was ok . So she sent me to lunch. I walk in and sit alone.

I look around. I see Cartman, Stan, Wendy, Kenny and bebe sitting together.

I thought Kenny would have got sent home but I guess not. I look down and eat my lunch

I lost everyone. Stan, Kenny, Cartman and bebe. I fell tears rolling down my face. I wipe them away and put on my head phones . I put on the radio. Taylor swift – story of us was playing.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met  
And the sparks flew instantly  
And people would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fallout,  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up that I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dyin' to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
Of how I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me,  
Oh I'm scared to see the ending why are we pretending this is nothing  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud.

(Chorus)  
Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you say you'd rather love than fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, when it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, Now, Now

And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?  
Yeah  
And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate, cause we're going down.  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
The End

I put my head down on the table.

"Damn it "I said out loud

I put my head down on the table. When I pick my head back up I see the new girl . I think her name was Isabella or Annabel. She had red hair and a great smile. She didn't have that much friends.

"Hey mind if I seat here "she asked and smiles

"Sure! " I said and smile back

"Oh sorry. My name is Annabel marsh "she said my mouth dropped. Stan had a sister (other then Shelly) and never told me

"My name is Kyle broflovski "I said. And hold my hand out

"Why are you sitting alone "she said and looked at me

" all my friends hate me " I said and point over to were stan , wendy , Kenny , bebe, and Cartman were siting .

Just then someone elce sat by me and Annabel she looked like Kenny

" hey " she said looking at Annabel

"Who this?" I ask and look at her

"This is Kalynn "I know right from the name she a McCormack because Kenny , Karen and Kevin all start with k and her name is Kalynn

"Oh hi "I said

"Hi "she was cute. She was nothing like Kenny at all.

"What class do you have next? "She asked changing the subject

"Math. How about you? "I ask. I look at bebe she was looking at me. There was jealousy in her eyes

"Same "she said then looks at Annabel

"I have math two "she smile "at least ill know someone

" oh your know a lot more people once you get in to class and introducing yourself

"Oh really why do you say that "she said and looks at me

"Your see when you get in to class "when I said that the bell rings

In class:

"Mrs. Jonas class room 301" I said as I point to Mrs. Jonas class

We walk in and everyone stopped and looked. They look at me.

"it ok they do that to everyone " I laugh and walk to my desk they follow me and sites in the two empty seats that Stan and Kenny use to sit in.

Mrs. Jonas walks in and looks at Annabel and Kalynn.

" it looks like we have new students " she said and smiles at them " what your names "

They stand up and look at me. I nod and tell them it ok.

" my name is Kalynn McCormack" she looks at Annabel

"My name is Annabel marsh "she said then sits down. I look at Stan and Kenny there eyes were wide. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Well it nice to meet you " she said " ok I want everyone to go around and say who they are

Everyone said who they are except for Stan and Kenny

" stan , Kenny say who you are "

" I'm Stanley marsh . Or you can call me Stan" he said looking at them.

I look at Stan then back at Annabel. She looked like Stan a lot and so did Kalynn

We had only 5 minute left then we go home.

I fell someone tap on my shoulder. I was surprised to see who it was.

" Kyle " Stan said " I'm sorry about everything"

"I'm sorry to "I grin and look at Stan.

I got my super best friend back. I wish I had Kenny and bebe back.

After a minute Kenny and bebe walk to were me and Stan were talking

"Kyle "he said "I'm so sorry I punched you "

"It was my fault "I said then looked at bebe "bebe I'm sorry I been staying away from you "

"It ok" she said and looks down " but we can't be together " she said

"Why?" I ask. The smile on my face was gone

"I'm with Kenny now. After you stopped talking to me. I started talking to Kenny and well we have a lot in common "she said. " I'm sorry "

" it ok . your happy and that all that matters " I said . I fake a smile.

I hear someone call her name I look at who it was it was Clyde. She smiles and mouth that she'll catch up with us later.

"You ok dude "Stan asked and put he arm on my shoulder

"Ya " I said smiling " I want you guys to meet someone "

I pull then over to were Kalynn and Annabel were .

" Stan , Kenny meet your sisters " I said and look at kalynne

"So this is my brother? "Annabel said

"Yup and he's my super best friend "I look at Stan and smile .

I look at Annabel she was crying big tears

" what wrong " stan said as he walkes up to his sister

" I'm just so happy to be home " she said hugging stan

Kenny looks at his sister and smiles. She pulls Kenny close and hugs him

" Stan can I ask you something "Annabel said looking at Stan . Stan nods his head and smiles

"Sure "he said and let go of her

"Would you get mad if I date Kyle " she said and look at me .

I smile big and look at Stan. I could hear him laughing.

"No. But there one condition" he said and looks me in the eye "if you hurt my sister ill hurt you "

" I promise I won't " I said . I look at Annabel she had a big smile on her face. She hugs Stan then run and hugs me. Are lips meet . I could fell sparks .


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own south park nor the song

the only thing i own is annabel and kaynn

" that gross " I said and laugh that gross

" no it not" Kenny said and laughs

" yes it is . "

" it a boy thing" he said . he pick up his coke and drinks it

" whatever you say better " I laugh and walk off .

I hear a knock on the door I run and open it to see Kyle, Cartman, stan and annabel. I smile and welcome them in .

" Sorry for the miss are parents are fighing again " she said and looks down at the floor.

" it okay don't worry about if " kyle said " you want to go to the mall with us "

" um .. sure " I said and walks to the door . " are you comeing" Kenny laughs and walks to the door . we all follow and get in kyle's car

The mall was packed it took us forever just to find a parking .

" I need back to school stuff "Annabel said and smiles

" me to " I said

" girls " Kenny laughs . I give him a dirty and hit him in the arm

"STAN" I voice said . we all look back and see wendy

I look at kyle . there was pain in his eyes .

" hey " he said . pulling her close and kissing

" I'm going to the game room " he said and walks away

" what the fuck is up with him " wendy said .  
the anger grow inside of me

" your what the fuck is wrong with him . you needy bitch " I said and walks away

" wow " stan said and looks at Kenny

" stan can I talk to you " Kenny said and walks away from were wendy was

" I thought we said no wendy " Kenny said "This is what we need, you decided this so you have to keep your word "

" she just showed up what was I supposed to to tell her to get the hell out of here " he said and look at wendy

" No but you promised kyle no wendy . " he said

" I know I know " he said and walks back to wendy

Stan's (pov)

" wendy I promise kyle at I woulden't hang out with you today " I said and looked at her

" oh ok " she said and turns way "

I felt so bad . but I did promise kyle that I woulden't ivite anymore other then clyde or the other guys

" wendy ill call you later " I said

" ok " she said and run to were bebe was

I go to the game room to find kyle . the only people here were Annabel and Kalynn.

" were's kyle " I ask

"he went home " Annabel said .

" what " I said then pick up my cell phome

I missed 10 a call from mrs. Broflocski . I listen to the voice mail it said :

**Kyle got in a car accident . and is in the hospital **

" KYLE IS IN THE HOSPITAL ." I said looking at Annabel

" why ? " she said he voice cracks a little

" he got in a car accident " I manage to spit it out .

Good thing I got my car. We walk to the car and rush to the hospital

" yes I'm looking for kyle broflovski's room " I look at the person working the front desk

" room 143" she smiles

"thanks" I said and walk to the room

We walk in the room . kyle was laying in bed with his brother .

" ky " I said

He tries to speak but it was had with stitches on his lips and ass . He got hit pretty hard

"Kyle I'm so sorry "I said. The nurse hand him a notebook

"It ok "he writes and smiles. He wasn't spots to talk.

I tear rolls down my face . it was my fault I should of told wendy to get out of here .

" **it ok stan . I'm fine "** he said

" no your not I'm a bad best friend " I said looking at Stan

"No** your not Stan, you're a good best friend "I** said and smile .

"Are** you going to the dance tomorrow " **stan asked and looks at me

"Ya**" **I said and smiles at Annabel

She looks down at the ground.

"Annabel**" **I look at her .

"I'm sorry Kyle. But I'm going with Craig. "She said looking down "I though you might still be in the hospital. I'm sorry "  
"It ... It ok go have fun "I said and look at the TV.  
I look at the TV and smile. Old reruns of Terrance and Phillip were showing. I fell tears falling down my face remembering old times when me and Stan , Kenny and Cartman use to watch it . like one time me Stan , and Kenny had to stop are mom's from killing Terrance and Phillip and another time we had to run all over south park just to find a TV to watch the movie trailer .

I look at Stan, Kenny and Cartman. They were smiling and looking at the TV. It felt just like old times. Stan looks down at me .I was still crying crying.

"What wrong " he asked and sat next to me.

"I just missed this "I said and smiled

"Ya me to. "He said and looks back at the TV .

I fall asleep and dream about how thing use to be. When me and stan were close and I was dateing bebe .

I wake up the next moning dressed and ready for school . stan and wendy . ( I'm guessing she came sometime last night) were still asleep . I look for Annabel she was no were to be found . just then someone jumps out from the floor

" AHHHHH" I scream .stan and wendy got up and looked at me

Annabel fall on the floor laughing her butt off . I coulden't help but smile and laugh my self

" YOU SCARED THE FUCK OUT OF ME " I said looking on the floor at her

" wait I have another sprise

"BOO" Kenny jumps out and scares me

" FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME " I yell

" yes " Kenny said

" hahah very funny " I said and looks around " wait were the hell is Cartman "

" right here " he said and pop out of no were .i jump and fall on the bed

" I'm sorry kyle I had to " annabel said and kisses me.

" dogpile " Kenny yelled

Everyone jumps on me except for stan and wendy .

" can't breath " I manage to say

Everyone get off me and laughs

" KYLE " I voice comes from the door I look and see rebecca staning there

Everyone eyes were wide . even mine . I haven't see Rebecca since she moved to new York .

She runs up and hugs me . I could fell my face blushing . shit. I thought my old girlfriend was back and my new girlfriend is here that perfect .

" Annabel this is Rebecca . me and her use to date" I said " actally we dated off and on but finnly broke up because her family was moving to new York "

" ya " she smiles and looked at me " we promised to keep in contact but I guess that diden't happen "

" about that " I said but before I could finish her brother walks in . I jump and step back . he beat the crap out of me for making Rebecca turn into a slut .

" relax I'm not here to kick your ass " he said

I sigh in relief and look at him .

" your not still mad about the hole Rebecca- slut- thing " I said

" no " he said " just don't do that again please " he said and laughs

" I woun't " rebecca was hanging on to me I look at Annabel . she had jealousy and hurt in her eyes

" I'm going " Annabel said and starts walking to the door

"No don't go " I yell . and pull rebecca off me

" ill see you later kyle " she walks to the door

I pull her by the arm and close to me

" don't go " I said .i look in to her eyes she was hurting

Rebecca pulls me away and kissed me . the stops and looks at annabel and smile

" kyle I think it best if we stop talking to eachother " Annabel said

" No " my heart was broken .the girl I love broke up with me " I love you annabel please " I said

" ill see you around " she walks out the door and shut it behind her

" kyle " Kenny said and hugs me

Kenny keeps me in his arms. Just like he did when we were dating. We just stood there. Crying in his arms.

"Kyle dude are you alright "Stan said walking to were I was standing. Wendy arms were wiped around him .

I didn't want to talk I just wanted to stay in Kenny's arms.

Kenny sits down. I was still in his arms. after a hour of crying I fall asleep in his arms he take me home and put me in bed . When I wake it was 4:30. Shit I thought to my self. The dance is in 60 minutes.

I run to the bathroom and put my tux on. I run back to my room and look for my shoes. I hear a knock on the front door. My mom opened it I know because I can here her telling Stan, Kenny and Cartman how good they look.

"You guys look good "my mom said "and Wendy that is such a pretty dress "

"Thanks Mrs. Broflovski "Wendy said

"IKE! WERE THE HELL ARE ME SHOES "I yell.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU "he said

I walk to his room he was laying down watching tv

"Were are my shoes? "I ask

"In the closet "he said

He gets up and smiles.

"I was just kidding "he said and runs down stairs

"IKE!" I yell as I past Stan and Wendy

"You want you shoe here "ike said and hit me with a shoe

"THAT FOR NOT LETING ME PLAY THE XBOX "he said and runs back to his room

"I'M STILL NOT GOING TO LET YOU PLAY IT "I yell .

"THEN ILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL "HE said and laughs

"Fuck you "I said. And walk to were Kenny was

"WHAT WHAT WHAT "my mom said as she walked back in to the room

"Mom Kyle is being mean "Ike said running down the stairs

"Kyle be nice to your little brother "my mother said

"Sorry ma" I said and look at Ike and gives him a fake smile .

I put my shoes on and walk to the door .

" wait I want to talk pictures " my mother said and get her camera " everyone get around "

I put my arm around Kenny and smile. We took another one. Kenny and me have been hanging out a lot lately since Stan's been busy with Wendy.

"GAY "Ike yells I let go of Kenny and chase after Ike

"Help. Mom MOM " ike yells

"Kyle grow up your 17 years old act right "my mom said. I let out a yell and give Ike a dirty look

We go back and take pictures. I took 4 with Kenny and 2 with Stan. My mom took picture of Stan and Wendy. I try to keep my anger inside. Kenny pulls me upstairs and into my room. He pins me against the wall and kisses me. I walk back down stairs with a smile on my face.

"What happened when you want upstairs " Cartman said and laughs

"NOTHING "Kenny snapped back fast

"Nothing "I said and smile. Stan and Cartman look

And each other and then back at us . I look at Kenny and laugh.

"billy " my grampa said . he never calls me the right name " go get them " he said put something in my pocked .

Me, Kenny and Cartman laugh . I look back at my grandpa and winks " I will "

I walk away my face red. I tell my mom bye and kiss Ike on the head.

"Kyle I swear you do that again I will kill you "he said

I lean over and kiss him again and run out the door.

Kenny laugh and run in the car.

"Shot gun" he said and sits in the front. I role my eyes and laughs.

"Fine "I get in the drivers seat and puts my seatbelt on Stan and Wendy get in holding hand. I look at Cartman and he get in.

"You really like pissing are brother off "Cartman laughs and kicks Kenny seat

"Yup. For being 10 he a smart ass "I said

"And you just saw this now "Kenny said laughs

"Shut up "I said laughing and hits him .

"Wow Kyle wow "ken said and laughs

"Kennnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy "Cartman cries from the back seat .

"Come sit on me "Cartman said. Kenny looks back at him and laughs. Then take off his seatbelt and moves to the back seat. My face get red .

"Fuck you Kenny "I said and laugh.

We arrive at the dance the music blasting. I was the first to walk in. I find a seat and sits alone

Just then I see Annabel sit next me.

"Kyle. I'm sorry "she said right away

"It alright "I said.

"I love you "she said and pulls me close and kisses me

"I love you to "I said

We sit there and listen to the songs play. Just then hold my hand a Michael Jackson song comes on. Annabel grabs me by the arm and pulls me to the floor.

She takes my hand and slows dances. I do the same we are the only couple in the middle everyone else was all around the room. Everyone stops dancing and looks at me and Annabel. It was midnight. I walk out holding hands with Annabel.

I give my keys to Stan and the guys. I told them ill catch up with them later. I walk Annabel home and kiss her good night. I was walking home when I meet up with Kenny. He asked if he can come over I forgot. We walk to my house but was stopped by a limo.

"Get in the car "a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes said . I look at Kenny .

Me and Kenny run away but not fast enough the guy pull us in the limo then knocks us out

Stan (pov)

I turn on the TV and see Kyle's and Kenny's photo on the TV . My eyes got wide.

**17 year old Kyle broflovski and Kenny McCormick . have been reporting missing. the last time they were see was last night at midnight walking his girlfriend annabel marsh home from the dance . a few minuets later people said they saw kenny walking the same way kyle had walked. Were guessing they meet up . we walk to there parents and said that kenny was going to spend the night at Kyle's but they never came home last night . the parents have also been trying to contact Kyle by his cell phone but he doesn't answer. **

**If you see these boys please call the police station asap .**

Me and Annabel sit there. Not believing what we just saw Kyle cant be gone I just saw him last night.

I get up and walk out the door to Kyle's the cops were there maybe it is true Kyle is gone.

NO . I yell at my self. Kyle can't be gone. I walk to the door and see kyle's mom hugging one of the cops. It was true he was gone .

I run back to my house and see Annabel were I left her now accompanied by Kalynn .both were crying. I try to be brave. But it didn't work I break down crying . Annabel gets up and hugs me and tells me everything would be ok

It been 3 weeks since Kyle and Kenny has been gone .

The cops are starting to give up hope. I try to no to think about it to much. Kyle and Kenny being dead. Tears were forming in my eyes. I hear a knock on my door. I get up and open it. When I open it I see Kenny and Kyle standing there I run and hug them both. Annabel and Kalynn who was sleeping upstairs come down and asked if everything was ok . They walk to the door and get a big smile on there faces. Kalynn run and hugs Kenny she started to cry in his arms I look at Annabel who was already crying. I look at Kyle . he smiles and hugs annabel . it was a nice moment till Cartman come with a plate with chicken with out the skin.

"YOU ATE THE SKIN OFF EVERY PEASE OF CHICKEN "I said and give him a dirty look. I was angry.

"now Stan " he laughs and moves back . He put the chicken on the table and runs. I chase after him. I pin him down on the floor and hit him.

"STAN STAN STOP "annabel pulls me off. She jumps on him and starts hitting him

"You ate the best part of the chicken what wrong with you " she said

"this isn't the first time he did that "I said and then get a smile on my face "when we were 8 he ate every skin off every peace of chicken and made Kenny cry "I look at Kyle and Kenny " and then we ignored him .everyone at school ignored him to . " I laugh at the fact that he thought he was dead "he thought he was dead and that only butters could see. Butters made him to all kinds of good stuff and after we seen all the good stuff he did we forgave him And when we forgive him and talked to him he got mad at butters and told butter to watch out "

Annabel fall on the floor laughing.

I look At Cartman his face was red. I walk over to were Kenny and Kyle were and asked them if t hey wanted to come in and eat chicken with us . I had another bucket in the kitchen. They nod there head and we all go in the kitchen and eat .

please leave reviews

i hope you injoyed if not i'm soooo sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle (Pov)

School was boring. Stan was busy with Wendy. Cartman went home sick and Kenny ignored me all day. I walk in class. I see Stan sitting with Wendy and Kenny with butters. I sit in the back. I see Annabel walk in with Clyde they were holding hand and laughing. My heart breaks. I guess we broke up again. The teacher walks in with a new student she looked a lot like me .

"Class this is Kylie Broflovski" Mrs. M said and looks at me

"Hi "she said. She sounded a lot like my mom.

"Sit next to Kyle "she said and point at me. She looks me over. We look a lot a like. She walk over to me and smiles .

"Do you know Gerald and Sheila Broflovski? " I ask her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Ya "she said "that my mom and dad "

"Those are my parents "I said. She smile even bigger then she was before

"I have a brother "she said "this is awesome "she looks at me with her Hazel eyes. I smile knowing that I have a sister. I mean I love Ike but I always wanted a sister .

"I'M BACK "Cartman said and walks in "who the ginger kid? "

" Cartman this is my sister Kylie " I said and looks at him

"OH NO THERE ANOTHER JEW "Cartman yells. I roll my eyes and look at Kylie

"Shut up fat ass "she said. Everyone look at her. I get a smile on my face.

"Yup you're my sister "I said and smiles. The bell rings. I get up and look at Kylie.

"Want to go get lunch? " I ask and look at the door. Stan was at his locker with Wendy laughing about something. I look back at Kylie and smile.

"Sure "she said and we walk out and walk past Stan and Wendy.

"KYLE "I hear someone yell my name. I look back and see ike running with his lunch.

"What to eat lunch with me?" he asks a nod my head and smile. I don't care if I eat with ike I'm not ashamed of him being my little brother. I love having him in my life.

"Ike this is are sister Kaylie "I said and look at her

" we have a sister ? " I said. I laugh and nod my head. "Ya she from San Diego "I said and look down at my 10 year old lost brother.

"WE HAVE A SISTER "he asked again then look at Kylie then back at me. " wow you to look alike " . He said I smile and start walking.

"Let go get lunch I'm hungry "I said still walking. Kylie laughs and starts to walk. Ike follows us. We walk in the lunch room. I get my tray and sits next to kylie and Ike who were talking about turtles or something.

"So Kyle " kaylie began " do you have a girlfriend "

"I did but we broke up again "I said

"I'm sorry that sucks "she said and hugs me.

"I'm fine though "I said and look at my phone. I got a text from Annabel:

** Kyle I love you. **

_ I smile and reply: _

**_Love you to _**

_I look at Kylie she was looking at me and laughing a little. _

_"You and her got back together?" she said and look at my phone _

_"Ya "I said. I wish it was a text from Stan thought. I really miss handing out with him._

_"So how did you meet her?" she asked at look at Ike who was smiling _

_"She's my supur best friend sister "I said. Her mouth dropped. _"You're dating your best friend's sister."

"Ya "I said and look at her. Her face was in shock. What was wrong with what I said?

"Wow that wrong "she said and laughs

"She even asked Stan for permission to date me"

"So I'm guessing Stan is your super best friend "she said.

"Was "I said and look down "he been with his girlfriend more then he have been with me "

"Wow that not a good best friend KY "she said. I smiled at the fact she called my KY. No one hardly calls me that anymore.

"I know " I said and look over to were Stan was sitting with Wendy then look back at kylie " but he will always be my super best friend forever " . I look to my side and see Kenny and Cartman sitting next to me. I smile and look at Kylie.

"Kay this is Kenny " I said and looks at Kenny " Kenny this is my sister kylie" .

"Hello Kylie "he said and look at Cartman and hits his arm.

"We already meet" he said and looks at Kylie. The teacher calls then over. I laugh as they walk off.

"So you want to play guitar hero later "I asked and look at Kay. She was eating her cookie.

"Sure "she said and smile at me. " I love guitar hero "

"Cool "I said and smiles.

School was over. I when to my locker. I see Stan, Cartman and Kenny hanging out . I slam my locker and walk to were Ike was.

"Were Kay?" I said and look at Ike

"Right here "she said and jumps up from behind the lockers.

"God are you trying to give me a heart attack "

"Sorry "she laughs. I look back were Stan, Kenny and Cartman were standing . They were gone when I look back. We walk out I hit someone on the way.

"Crap I'm sorry butters "I said and helps him up

"It okay Kyle "he said and smile. I always like butters even if I act like I don't. He has a good heart and he a good friend when I need someone to talk to.

"Butters. This is my sister kylie "I said and look at butters

"Well hia Kylie" he said and gives her a hug. She hugs him back

"You want to come watch me and Kyle play guitar hero?" she asked and looked at me then back at him

"Sure "he said and follows us home.

We walk home. My parents were in the kitchen.

"Were going to play guitar hero." I said and look at my mom

"Okay Kyle. Were going out with the the marsh's "she said and get her jacket

"Okay. Tell them hi for me "I said and laugh a little.

"Okay bye kids "she said as her and my dad walk out.

I put the guitar on and look at kylie who already had it on . I let her pick the song .

"What song did you pick? " I asked then look at her then at the TV .

"Kansas carry on my wayward son "she said and look at the TV. My face drops. This is the song me and Stan played to before he got signed . I got a smile picturing his dad singing it like he did when we were 8 and we got mad at him. We start playing. Pictures of me and Stan pop in my mind. I look back at the TV. the song started . We start playing. I look back at butters. He ran out. I look out the window then back at the game.

"Guys. Come quick. "Butters said and run to were Stan, Kenny, Clyde, token, Timmy, jimmy and Craig were.

"What is it butters. Were right in the middle of a game "Stan said and looks at butters.

"Kyle and Kaylie are going to make 100,000 points on guitar hero" he said and runs back to my house . They look at each other then run to my house.

We were at 8900,000. The song was ending we were half way to 100,000 points. We keep going. The song ended. We did it we made 100,000 points. I jump up and hug her. We look at the TV. Congregations you are rock stars.

"That was so fun "she said then looking at everyone .

"I guess since everyone is here ill introduce you to everyone "I said and look at everyone. I point to jimmy then Timmy then Craig Then token. Then at Stan. She smiles "so this is your super best friend "

"Was "I whisper. Stan must have heard me because he looks at me.

"Kyle I'm still your super best friend "he said and puts his arms around me

"It doesn't seem like it lately" I said and then look away.

"Dude I'm sorry "he said and hugs me "it just Wendy and football and you playing basketball "he get cut off by his phone. He looks at the caller ID and smile.

"Hey Wendy "there was a pause "no I'm not busy ". I look at him; tears were forming in my eyes. I run up to my room.

"Kyle "I hear a knock in the door someone trying to open the door "Kyle please open it "I hear Stan's voice

"GO WAY "I yell. I was crying like crazy. I can't believe he said he not busy. He busy with me.

"Kyle "he said again the get his key. I forgot I gave him the key to my room. "Kyle. I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here with you. "He said and smiles.

We go back down stairs and watch TV.

"Your really pretty "Clyde said looking at kaylie.

"YOU ASSHOLE "I said and run to walks to were clyde was " YOUR DATEING ANNABEL YOU ASS "

"No I broke up with her. " He said and tries to kiss Kay .

"Stop it "kaylie said and tries to pull him off her.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SISTER "I said and pulls Clyde off her. I hear a knock on the door . I run and open it. I see Annabel standing there holding the side of her stomach.

"ANNABEL "I yell .she falls in my arms she was full of blood. Stan runs over to his sister and hugs her

"Annabel what happen "I said. Tears were rolling down my face .

She didn't say anything. Stan gives Annabel to me and run to the phone. I hold Annabel face in my hands.

"Annabel don't die please "I said I broke down crying

" Kyle "she said in a whisper.

"Ya Anna "I said and get closer to her

"I love you "she said and tries to smile.

"I love you to "I said and lays my head on her. " please don't die "

The paramedics try to take her from me but her arms were raped around me.

"I want Kyle "she said .she was crying

"I'm right here "I said and hugs her they put her on the stretcher and take her to the ambulance. She was yelling and crying for me . I get in the ambulance and grab her hand.

"Were is Stan . I want Stan "she said . I look at Stan and he jumps in the ambulance.

"I'm right here "he said and hugs his sister. They shut the doors and rush annabel to the hospital . we sat in the waiting room and wait for someone to tell us if she'll be ok .

After 3 hours they finally come out and tells us that she fine. We go and see her she looked a lot better then she did before.

"hey" I said and walks in the room

"hi " she said and smiles at me .

"hi Anna " Stan said . He stands right next to her bed. She pulls him down and brings him into a hug . she looks at me . she let go of Stan .

" Kyle " she said " I'm so sorry . I really miss you. " she said tears rolling down her face

" it okay . don't cry" I said and kisses her . she kisses back and smile .

" I love you Kyle " she said and looks at me ." I love you Stan you're the best brother ever . "

"And you're the best sister ever "he said and hugs his sister one more time

"I love you to annabel "I said and kisses her.

The doctors come in and tell us that annabel is alright and that she can go home. We get her dress and go's home. I grab her hand as we walk back in my house . everyone was still her. They all looked worried even Clyde.

"Clyde "she said and walks to him "were done "she said and walks back to me and grabs my hand

" Were kaylie?" I ask and look at Kenny who was eating chips.

" she upstairs with your parents " he said and look back at the TV . I seat next to Stan and smile. I hear a knock on the door. I go and open it and see Wendy standing there .

"Can I come in "she said and look at Stan?

"Come on in Wendy "Stan said. I give him a dirty look. I see kaylie come down stairs crying.

"What wrong? " I said getting up

"I'm ... leave I'm going back to San Diego "she said and cries .

"WHAT ... NO YOU CAN'T. YOU JUST GOT HERE "I said and cries in her arms.

"I know. I'm sorry kyle . my step parents called and said they want me back home " she said and cryed in my arms .

"NO IT NOT FAIR "I said and hold on to kaylie

"Kyle." I hear a voice comeing down stairs. "It for the best "I look back at my parents. Some other people came down with them.

"NO "ike said and hugs kaylie "she can't go. She the best sister ever "

My mom pulls me and Ike off her. He dad had her stuff in his hands. They were taking her. I can't believe it this is happing.

"Come on kaylie "Kimberly said and grabs her daughters hand.

"bye Kyle. Bye Ike " she said " ill write you every day I promise " she said as she get in the car.

"Mark, Kimberly do you really have to take kaylie "my mom said she was crying in my dad arms. My mom already got her token away one and now were losing her now .

"she needs to be home in san Diego " they said and get in the car . She waves to us and then takes off.

I go back in the house and go to my room and didn't come out .


	5. Chapter 5

Stan (pov)

It's been a 2 week Kyle and Ike locked themselves in there rooms because Kaylie step parents come and took her away . I'm really worried about them. I go upstairs and knock on Kyle's door .

" go way " he said .

" kyle please let me in " I said and tried to open the door . No luck. Kyle locked it. He only come out to use the bathroom and that all. He hasn't eaten in week.

"Kyle please comes out "my voice breaks. Tears were starting to form in my eyes .

"Stan you're ... You're crying "Kyle said and unlocks the door.

"I was worried about you" I said and hugs him. He hugs me back. I hardly ever cry unless I really have to.

" I'm sorry " he said and looks at me " it just I miss kaylie and you so much . With me playing basketball and school and you playing football I never get to see you. Or when your not playing football your with Wendy "Kyle said.

I look down at him he was crying. I know it really hurts him when we don't hang out it hurts me to but Wendy is my girlfriend and I'm leaving in a week on a football trip. I haven't told Kyle yet. I know him hurting enough with his sister getting taken away. I didn't want to make him even sadder. Anyways I plan to tell him 3 days before I leave.

" I know Kyle " I said " I'm sorry . I haven't been paying any attention to you as much as I should. " I said and look back at him. " want to go skating ?" I ask him and smile

"Sure ... But I can't skate "he said and looks at me and laughs a little

"Ill help you "I said and look back down at him.

"Okay "he said and get his shoes on. He comes back down and we walk out the door .

We get the skate rink. I hope everything will go good tonight. I get my skates on then help Kyle. We go on the floor. Kyle grabs my hand and tried to skate.

"Stan" Kyle said "I can't do this "

"Yes you can "I said and smiles.

"STANLEY "I hear someone call me I see Wendy , Clyde and annabel skating to were me and Kyle were . Annabel was holding hands with Clyde. I'm guessing they got back together. Great now Kyle is going to lock himself back in the room.

"Kyle "some one calls Kyle we look back and see Kenny. Kyle gets a big smile on his face. He lets go of me and skates to Kenny. Kyle hugs Kenny and smiles. Kenny hugs him back and whispers something to him. He smile and Kyle laughs.

I look at Wendy and smile. I give her a kiss and say hi to Annabel. I haven't seen her in a few days I been busy trying to get Kyle out of his room. Wendy's and Annabel's eyes went wide I look at what they were looking. Kenny and Kyle were kissing. I smile and look at Kyle. He was happy. I know he been missing Kenny. I look away and fell tears come down my eyes. I skate away fast. That made Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Clyde and Annabel look at me.

I run in to someone and fall on the floor.

"Watch it hippie" he said I look up and see Cartman. He looks down at me and then smiles

"Oh hey Stan sorry I thought you were a hippie "he said and laughs.

"Nope I'm just Stan "I laughs and gets up. "So who are you here with? "I ask and then sit down.

"Kenny "He get a smile on his face when he said that .

"OH NO "I said and look down.

"What "he said and looks at me. His smile was gone.

"Umm" I said then look at the floor. Kenny and Kyle were skating together." promise you won't get mad " I said and then look back at him .

"I promise "he said and waited for me to tell him what happened.

"Kenny kissed Kyle "I said and look away. Cartman get up but before he gets to the floor I was holding him back. He pushes me out the way. I hit my head hard on the ice. I just lay there my head was bleeding. I was look at were Kenny and Kyle were. Cartman pushed Kyle down and goes to Kenny and yells at him. After that everything went blurry.

The next day I found myself lying in a hospital. I see Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Annabel, Clyde and Wendy. I let out a yell. I was in pain. Tears were falling down my face.

"Doctor" Wendy called. The doctor runs in . I let out another yell . I look at kyle he was in kenny arms crying I hate seeing him cry .

"Stanley "he said. I look back at him. "Take this will make the pain go way.

I take the pill. I felt dizzy. I fall asleep and when I woke up I see my mom and dad and shelly .

"Hey turd "she said "how are you felling"

"My head still hurts but other then that I'm fine "I said and smile at her. She returns the smile and hugs me.

"Mom "I said and look at her. She walks to me. She was crying I hug her "I love you "

"I love you to Stanley "she said and hugs me.

My mom and dad hug me then walks out. I look at Shelly. She hugs me and then leave with my mom and dad.

I just laid there. Not moving. Tears were falling down my face. I was still in pain in both my head and heart.

It had been a few hours. Everyone was still here with me. My mom and dad walk in and smile

"How you felling Stan "she said and smiles .

"I'm felling better "I said and smile back at her.

"Stan "she said and looks at me "the coach calls. "

My heart started to rise. The heart monitor started to beep faster. I forgot all about football.

"What did he say "I ask and a smile at her hoping it was good news.

"He said that your leavening this Friday " the smile on my face diapered .

"Friday. This Friday? "I said then looks at her.

"Yes "she said and walk to me "do you still want to go? "

"Yes I still want to go but I though we were leaving in two weeks "I said and look at Kyle.

" he said that the you guys are going to Dallas and new York so you guys need to leave asap ." she said and look at me

"Can I have a minute alone was Kyle please "I said and looks at Kyle

"Okay Stan "my parents said. Everyone walks out. It was only me and Kyle now.

"Kyle look. " I said and look at him

"WHY DIDEN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE LEAVING " he yelled . tears falling down his face .

"I... you were sad about kaylie leaving . I diden't want to make you more sader then you already were . " I said and look at Kyle

" stan " he said and looks at me .

" ya " I said and looks at him .

" I love you " he said and looks away " and not in a friend way "

I diden't say anything . I just sat there . he finally told me loves me. I waited 17 years for him to tell me he loves me .

" I'm sorry " he said and looks away

" kyle it ok " i said " I love you to . I always have "

I look at kyle and smile . he looks back at me and smiles back . I pull him in and kiss him .

Just then wendy and the others came back in .

" kyle " I wisper " are we dateing. I mean we don't have to ." I said

" yes were dateing " he wispers back . I look at wendy she was smileing .

" Wendy were done " I said and look at kyle " I'm with kyle now "

" FINALLY " kenny yells " IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH "

Me and kyle look at each other and laughs .

" your breaking up with me for kyle " wendy said . tears were foaming in her eyes . I felt bad. The next words that came out of my mouth was a big mistake .

" NO " I said and look at wendy . I kiss her on the lips and look at kyle .

Bye stan I never want to speak to you again " he said and walk to the door . my heart was in pain . I lost my super best friend . kyle hate me and there nothing I can do about it

Kyle ( pov)

I can't belive he said that . I mean I know he felt sorry for wendy. I mean so did I . I walk in my house . no one was home but ike I go upstairs . I open the door and see him and karen playing the wii .

" I'm home " I said and looks at him . he nods his head . I walk out until he tell me to " wait "

" what " I said and walks back in the room

" someone asked for you " he said and give me a peace of paper .

It read :

**Kyle I seen you play basketball I wount to to play for the denver nuggets . call me if your interested .**

I pick up the phone and calls him .

" hello " I said and waited to see if someone was there.

" kyle . nice of you to call me " he said " my name is wayne . I think your really good at basketball and I would like for you to play for the nuggets " he said . I had a huge smile on my face . this is my big chance to play for the nuggets . i never thought I would play for them . I mean I'm good at basketball but I diden't think I was that good .

" sure I would love to " I said . I hear him tell someone we got him to play

" your leaving tomorrow to L.A that were we are we have a big game " he said .

" ill be ready " I said smiles .

" good . ill see you tomorrow alright " he said and hangs up the phone

I run to the hospital and run in to stan's room every stops what they were doing.

" kyle what happen " kenny said and pulls me in his arms .

" I'M GOING TO PLAY FOR THE DENVER NUGGETS ." I yell . I coulden't hold it in " I'M LEAVING FOR L.A TOMORROW MORNING " I said looking at kenny .

" I'm so happy for you " he said and hugs me

" ken are you alright " I asked and look at him

" ya I'm fine " he said and fakes a smile .

" kenny don't give me a fake smile . your not alright what up" I said and hold his arms

" NOTHING " he yells and pushes me off him .

" WOW . THIS IS MY BIG CHANCE TO DO WHAT I WANT AND YOU CAN'T BE HAPPY FOR ME " I yell . tears were falling down my face . I thought kenny would be happy for me . I guess I was wrong

" HOW LONG ?" He asked me " how long are you going to be gone "

" a year " I said and looks at him

" GREAT NOW YOU AND STAN ARE LEAVING ME " he said and starts to cry

" kenny I'm only going to be gone a week " stan said and looks at kenny

" I know but school is going to suck without you " he said and look at stan .

Stan get up and hugs kenny . he was looking better then he was at the skateing rink

" a week will fly by fast " he said and look at me " I hope a year dose to "

I hit stan and then hugs him. I'm going to miss him. I mean a year without seeing him . god .

" me to stan " I said " me to "

It was late. I walk home . when I reach home my mom was waiting for me .

" kyle " she said and looks at me " what this about you playing for the denver nuggets and that your leaving tomorrow ?"

" wayne said he wants me to play for the nuggets and that I'm flying to L.A tomorrow morning " I said and look at her

" kyle " she said . I cut her off . she looks mad but I really don't care .

" ma . this is my chance to show people how I play basketball " I said and look at her " I really want to do this "

" kyle . I love " she said " I love you that much that I'm letting you go . but how long are you going to be gone ?" she askes

" a year " I said . tears were forming in her eyes .

" that to long " she said and hugs me .

" I know ma . but I promise it will pass by fast " I said and hugs her

" I hope " she said " go upstairs and pack " she said

" okay ma " I said and runs upstairs . i get all the stuff I need . i look at a picture of me , stan , annabel , kenny , bebe , wendy , ike and kaylie . I felt a tear falling down my face . I'm going to miss my friends . my mom and dad and ike . I put the picture on top of my suitcase and zip it up . I put it on the floor and lays on my bed. I close my eyes and with that I was out .

It was 8:00 . I get up and get ready . I go down stairs and see my mom and dad and ike siting at the table . I sit down and eat . my mom looked at me and smiles.

" your leaving today you excited ?" she asked me and take a bit of her pancake

" I'm very excited " I said and finish off my food.

" good " she said " go get your stuff so we can take you to the airport

" okay ma " I said and runs upstairs and grabs my suitcase and runs back downstairs .

" ready ?" my dad asked . I nod my head and we walk out . I jump in the pack seat with ike . I look at my phone and text kenny :

** Are you going to the airport ? I want to see you before I leave . **

I wait for him to text back . but he never did . I sigh and sit back in my seat . we reach the airport . I get out of the car and grab my suitcase . we walk in my mom raped around me . I see someone waving at me . we walk alittle closer . i see kaylie waving at me . my mom let go of me and look at my dad . I run over to her and hug her I diden't want to let go .

" kyle " I hear my name in unison . I turn around and see kenny ,stan and all my friend . I hug everyone and tell them that ill miss them .

** 1234 is ready to bord **

I look at my mom and dad and ike . I hug them then walk to kaylie . she hugs me then walks over to were my mom and dad were . I bend own to ike level and hug him.

" be good okay ike " I said and hugs him tight

" I will kyle " he said and hugs me " ill miss you "

" ill miss you to " I said .

" kyle please don't go " I breaks down crying .

My mom come and pulls ike way . I hug stan and cartman. Kenny was the last one . I look in his eyes and kiss him

" I promise it will go by fast " I said and kisses him again . he returns the kiss and hugs me

" I hope your right " he said and hugs me again

**Plain 1234 is ready to leave . last call to bord .**

I look at my parents and friend and tell them bye . I give kenny one last kiss before I leave . I run to the plain.


	6. note

I'm really sorry i haven't updated anything lately it been a really crazy summer for me .

ill try to update more

STAY AWESOME


	7. Chapter 6 he's back

stans's pov

it been a year since kyle left to play for the nuggets . south park just wasent the same since kyle left .school sucked with out kyle make the whole class laugh and being the smart ass of the class .

" stan . are we still going to kyle's welcome home party " kenny asked

me and kenny have been hanging out more since cartman is home sick and kyle was gone . cartman hasen't been the same since kyle left . he had no one to rip on.

" ya are you? " i ask kenny and smile

" ya" he said

" hi guys " annabel said and sat down next to me

" hey " we all say in unison

" is anyone goingto kyle welcome home party tonight ? " annabel asked

" i am " kaylie said and sit down next to us

" well yo have to you live with him " i said and laughs

" true " she said and smiles

we all finish eating then go to are next class . it was 2 o-clook school was almost over then i'm going to the broflovski house to help with the party . i was so exided to see kyle it been a year since i seen him .

school was over . i get my things and head over to kenny's locker . he get his stuff and we start walking to kyle's . we open the door and see a banner that said " **welcome home kyle bubbalie" **in bold letters .

" hi mr and mrs. broflovski " me and kenny said at the same time

" hi boys " mrs. broflovski said " you know you can call me shelia . you know that stan "

" i know " i said and grab some chips and starts puting them in the bowls .

we finish geting everything ready for the party then run and hide. kyle should be pulling up any minunte .

i see a car pull up and yell for eveyone to get down. kyle walks in the door with all his stuff

" welcome back kyle" we all said in unison

kyle face got a hug smile on his face and so did i . i really missed kyle .

" thanks everyone " he said still smileing

" we have food in the kitchen bubbalie " shelia said

" thanks ma " kyle said and hugs shelia

" KYLE " ike said and runs down the stairs and hugs kyle

" hey ike " kyle said and hugs him back

kaylie come and hugs kyle and dident want to let go . i can see why she been though alot the past year .

it was 1 when everyone went home it was just us again . cartman came late like he all ways dose . the first thing he dose is rip on kyle but kyle dident care he just huged cartman and smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Kyle ( prov)

it been two days since i got home . everything seemed different but it wasn't . everything was the same . Stan was back wit Wendy . Kenny with Annabel and cartman well he still alone .

" Kyle " Mr . dean snapped his fingers in front of my face

" yes sir " i said and look at my desk

" pay attention " he said and put papers on my desk and started talking again

" Kyle . are you alright ? " Clyde asked

" ya . i just have a lot on my mind " i said and look at Stan and Wendy and then at Kenny and Annabel

" you want to go to the arcade after school ? " he asked and looked back to the front of the class

" sure i don't have plans after school anyways " i said and smiles

the bell rings it was time for lunch . i walk to the lunch room and wait in line

" hi children " chef said

" hey chef " i said

" now's it going ? " chef asked

" bad" i said and look down

" why bad ?" chef asked

" chef look around " i said harshly " no Stan . no cartman , no Kenny . no one "

" well why don't you talk to them " chef said and hands me my tray

" i don't want to " i said and look down " anyways sorry for earlier i didn't mean to act like that "

" it okay Kyle " chef said .

i get my tray and look for some were to sit just then I see Clyde wave for me to go over there . i walk over there and sit down . a few min later the whole football team is siting by us. we all just sat there laughing and having a good time . the bell ring and everyone starts heading to class .

" bye ky " the whole football team said and goes to class

" bye guys " i said and start walking out

" Kyle " Clyde yells and catches up to me " were still going to the arcade after school right ? "

" ya " i said as i open my locker and get my books and then shut my locker . we walk in class together and sit next to each other .

" go afternoon class " Mr. g said

" good afternoon " we all said in unison

Mr. g started talking about the moon and how it made of cheese . i got a note on my desk from cartman that said :

**what to hang out after school **

**- cartman **

i show Clyde the note then write back :

**you can come hang with me and Clyde at the arcade if you want **

**- ky **

i pass it back to cartman and look back at Mr. g . cartman passed the note back :

**sure why not - cartman **

i write back and tells him to meet us after school . he nods his head and smiles

the bell rings . i get my stuff and rushes to my locker .

" hey KY you ready " cartman and Clyde walk to my locker

" ya let go " I said and get my car key and walks out of the school

leave reviews , idea and comments on how you like the story


	9. Chapter 9

Kyle ( pov)

we run in the arcade and play basketball . i look at my and Stan game . i see Stan and Wendy laughing . i role my eyes. i look around and see Kenny and Annabel holding hands i felt a pain in my chest .

" KYLE" Clyde yells

oh shit i forgot we were playing paint ball . i take off running i shot cartman and laugh .

" damn it ." cartman said

i sneak behind Clyde and shoot him . i jump up and yells i win .

" god dammit Kyle " Clyde said

" sorry dude " i said and laugh

" CARTMAN" me and Clyde yell

" what " he yell back . we walk over to him and see Stan ,Wendy , Kenny ,Annabel and bebe

" Kyle " clyde said and taps me on the shoulder

i turn around and look at Clyde he shots me with a paint ball then run away

" screw you . you donkey rapping shit eater " i said and smile

me and Clyde look at each other then smile and not are heads

" on three " i said

" okay " clyde said

" one "

" two"

" three "

Shut your fucking face, Uncle FuckaYou're a cock sucking, ass licking Uncle FuckaYou're an Uncle Fucka, yes, it's trueNobody fucks uncles quite like you  
Shut your fucking face, Uncle FuckaYou're the one that fucked your uncle, Uncle FuckaYou don't eat or sleep or mow the lawnYou just fuck your uncle all day long  
What's going on here?Fucker, fucker, Uncle FuckaUncle Fucka, Uncle Fucka  
Shut your fucking face, Uncle FuckaYou're a boner biting bastard, Uncle FuckaYou're an Uncle Fucka, I must sayWe fucked your uncle yesterday?  
Uncle Fucka that' EFuck you, Uncle Fucka, get outSuck my balls

i smile then look at Clyde. he was still laughing and so was cartman he couldn't believe we just did that

" clyde i'm heading home" i said and walk to the door

" are you okay kyle ?" he asked and look at cartman

" i .. really don't know anymore . i really don't " i said and walks out

to be continued


End file.
